


Wish Me Luck

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Death Mention - Previous Pet, F/M, No Dialogue, well three words but there really isn't any dialogue here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Aomine DaikiFandom: Kuroko no BasukeMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: More Cursed AUsDo Not Wants: N/APrompt:TIME: when its rainingPLACE: in front of a buddha statue holding an umbrella~~Watch me take something sad and make it cute.





	Wish Me Luck

Aomine wasn’t really sure what lead him here. He hadn’t planned on leaving the house today and it was raining, but here he was standing at one of the smaller statues at the temple.

This was always his statue. He came here in despair when his goldfish died and he wanted to ask why something cruel happened when he had been so kind to the goldfish. He came here in curiosity and asked how did he get a friend that knew so much about basketball but she never played. He came here in thanks for his teammates in middle school. He came here in excitement to talk about the first festival he went to with Momoi without parents. He came in bitterness when his opponents stopped trying to play against him. He came here in embarrassment when he first thought of kissing Momoi. He came here in determination after finding a rival. He came here nervously when he decided he was going to ask Momoi out. He came here in nostalgia when he graduated high school. He came here in joy when they celebrated their first year anniversary. He came here mindlessly when he was figuring out what to do with his future.

If Aomine was being honest with himself, he came here hopefully. Sure, the rain wasn’t ideal, but then again the day he came here about his goldfish it was warm and sunny. It had been awhile since he had been to the statue, but this was important. Aomine always seemed to find himself here when big things were happening, and this was the biggest thing he was going to do.

Momoi was always there. Aomine wasn’t really sure what she saw in him, especially after he realized that no one wanted to play against him. He was always skipping practices and missing games. While in all honesty he didn’t mind going places with Momoi, he never made it easy for her to get him out of the house. Not to mention his attitude at times was insufferable.

But Aomine knew what he saw in her. Her intelligence was far beyond his, both in basketball and in general. She always was good at seeing connections between things that he didn’t even think were related. She was always so lively, ready to suggest an outing or get together with friends at a moment’s notice. She also didn’t let Aomine get away with anything. While others would find this annoying, Aomine grew to love this about her - it was her way of saying “I know you can be better, prove me right.” Aomine also couldn’t deny her physical beauty - he didn’t mind looking at the models of magazines but eventually he just wished they were Momoi. But it was the fact the Momoi chose him, of all people, to be her equal that really meant the most to Aomine.

And now he was going to do something about it. The more he thought about it, the more this felt like the right thing to do. He didn’t care what else happened in this life as long as he had Momoi with him.

He patted his pocket to make sure the ring was still there, and it was. And with that Aomine took a deep breath before looking up at the statue with a smile saying, “Wish me luck.”


End file.
